


Preda e predatore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo ferito [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ken e Chikusa sono rimasti segnati per sempre dalle torture della famiglia Estraneo.“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”Prompt: 27. Sfiorare la pelle con un coltello.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Closer; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytXbXefjRco.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Chikusa/Ken, preda
Relationships: Joushima Ken/Kakimoto Chikusa
Series: Lupo ferito [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481966





	Preda e predatore

Preda e predatore

Ken sfilò il cappello bianco dalla testa di Chikusa, notando che era fasciata e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ti sei di nuovo ferito?” domandò.

Chikusa si premette gli occhiali contro il naso, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Tu ti ferisci di continuo e in ogni parte del corpo” borbottò.

Ken ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Non lo negherò” sussurrò, grattandosi sopra il naso dove aveva una cicatrice. Piegò il ramo di un albero e gl’indicò un angolo tra due grosse radici.

Chikusa vi si sedette, affondando le mani nell’erba umida.

\- Mi chiedo quando i nostri corpi smetteranno di portare i segni delle operazioni. Gli esperimenti ci hanno donato poteri incredibili da una parte, ma dall’altra hanno reso i nostri corpi dannatamente fragili.

Hanno reso feroci e forti le nostre anime, ma ci hanno impedito di avere una vita normale. Lui ha chiuso fuori tutte le emozioni, io sembro più un animale – pensò Ken, mettendosi a gattoni davanti a lui.

“Quella ragazzina ti piace parecchio, vero?” domandò Chikusa. Sfilò la propria giacca verde e quella dell’altro.

Ken si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi, tenuti fermi da delle forcine metalliche.

“Chi? La mocciosa? No, non posso sopportarla” borbottò.

Chikusa si sfilò gli occhiali con una mano e li nascose dentro la propria giacca, mentre con l’altra mano si sbottonava la camicia partendo dal bottone del colletto.

“Chrome non dispiace neanche a me, anche se è un po’ piccola” sussurrò.

\- Sei arrossito parlando di lei. Lo sapevo di averci preso – rifletté, sfilandosi le scarpe.

Ken fece una smorfia, scavò nel terreno sporcandosi le dita e si scrollò. Sempre a gattoni si sporse verso di lui e gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Chikusa lo baciò in risposta, muovendo piano la lingua, saggiando il sapore del coetaneo.

I due estraneo si guardarono famelici negli occhi, le pupille dilatate.

“Quella è merce del capo, off-limits” borbottò Ken. Si slacciò i pantaloni e li lanciò via, grattandosi rumorosamente il collo.

Chikusa si abbassò i propri pantaloni, insieme ai boxer e si sedette per terra, sporcandosi i glutei.

“Quella ragazzina ha carattere, nonostante non sembri dal suo aspetto. Avrà tutto ciò che vuole, che Mukuro-sama sia d’accordo o no” disse.

Ken gli afferrò le spalle e lo premette contro la corteccia, baciandolo ancora fino a mozzargli il fiato. Gli morse il collo pallido, lasciandogli un succhiotto.

“Il Boss è il massimo, lo vogliono tutti. Quando hai uno come lui, il resto non conta più” sussurrò.

\- Lui ha la forza di annientare la Mafia. Eravamo solo bambini quando annientò la nostra famiglia: gli Estraneo. Ricordo le urla e il sangue sulle pareti.

Come ci ho goduto! Avrei voluto squartare i loro organi interni con le mie stesse unghie, assaggiare la loro carne sotto i miei denti – pensò. Mordicchiò Chikusa al collo un paio di volte, leccandolo alla giugulare.

Chikusa finì di spogliarsi e spogliare l’altro, accarezzandone il corpo coperto da cicatrici. Piegò all’indietro la testa, la luce del sole faceva splendere di blu i suoi capelli neri.

Alzò il braccio e guardò i segni bianchi all’altezza dei polsi, illuminati dalla luce del sole.

Ken si portò entrambe le mani al proprio membro, accarezzandolo in modo da eccitarsi.

Chikusa pensò: - Quante volte mi sono sfiorato la pelle con un coltello? Alle volte incidevo un po’ di più a guardavo il sangue uscire.

Se non fosse stato per il boss, mi sarei lasciato morire. Chi se ne sarebbe accorto?

Ogni giorno uno dei bambini che veniva torturato insieme a noi cedeva. La sua carcassa veniva fatta sbranare dai cani o utilizza per altri esperimenti post-mortem.

Il dolore, la disperazione e l’agonia erano i nostri unici compagni. Eravamo stati venduti dalla nostra stessa famiglia -.

Ken gli afferrò il braccio e glielo fece abbassare, si portò il suo indice alla bocca e lo mordicchiò.

Chikusa socchiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro gli pungeva il polpastrello col canino, facendogli uscire una goccia di sangue. La utilizzò come lubrificante, penetrandosi col dito, iniziando a prepararsi.

Ken leccò il codice a barre tatuato sulla guancia di Chikusa.

\- Il mio è nell’interno della coscia, vicino all’inguine. Mukuro-sama, invece, ce l’ha sotto l’ascella. Per loro non eravamo delle persone, ma dei numeri – pensò. Entrò dentro l’altro con un colpo secco, mentre lo stringeva a sé.

“La mia preda” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Chikusa gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita, spingendolo.

“A-attento… alcune prede… sbranano i cacciatori” soffiò.

Ken gli graffiò le spalle, mentre Chikusa recuperava da terra il filo invisibile di uno dei suoi yo-yo, avvolgendo il collo dell’amante, graffiandolo a sangue.

\- Passiamo dal proteggerci a farci del male a vicenda. In un continuo ondeggiare tra il volerci rendere più forti con delle prove e il voler andare avanti senza crollare distrutti. Tempriamo i nostri spiriti, terrorizzati dal perdere i nostri cuori – pensò Chikusa.

Ken cambiò denti e, con lo sforzo del collo, spezzò il filo. Chikusa lo premeva dentro di sé, si aggrappò anche con le mani ai suoi fianchi, permettendogli di andare sempre più a fondo. Si graffiò la schiena contro la corteccia dell’albero.

I due, sporchi di terra, sudore ed erba, continuarono a prendersi, gemendo sempre più forte.

Ai piedi dell’albero dai rami spogli, sotto un cielo autunnale.


End file.
